Bloodsuckers
by Pomster
Summary: A pair of vampires, brother and sister, come to South Park. The rest you have to find out for yourself! I use a lot of parody-like things in this story from favorite vampire realated things like Twilight and Karin/Chibi Vampire.
1. Encounter

"Stop cheating, Cartman!"

"Yeah, dude, you always mess up our games!"

Cartman rolled his eyes. "But guys I have special powers that protect me from gunshots..."

Kyle sloshed the snow under his feet with annoyance, "You do not! Why can you play fair?"

"Why do you always have to be a Jew-fag all the time?"

"At least I'm not a fatass like you!"

"Guys, stop." Stan pushed the two appart. "Let's just stop playing cops and robbers and do something else."

"Detectives?" Kenny suggested.

"Dry cleaners?"

"How about you play werevolves and vampires?"

The boys turned around to see what looked to be a brother and sister standing together. It was the boy's voice that sounded.

"Who the hell are you?" Cartman asked, eyeing the pair with curiosity.

The brother answered, "We just moved here from Maine."

His sister narrowed her green eyes, looking into her brothers' brown ones, "We're not here to make friends, Noah."

She then glanced at the four boys, "At least not yet."

"I can do whatever I want, Katrina."

"Not in our condition, you can't."

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman all looked at each other in confusion, clearly isolated from the conversation.

"Your condition?" Kyle asked.

"We move a lot but we're planning to go to school here," answered Noah.

"At South Park Elementary?" Stan's voice was half-heartedly interested.

"That's the place."

Katrina pushed a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear and said, "Are you guys going to play or what?"

Her voice grew eerily darker, "I'm starting to get a little interested..."


	2. Scarred

"Good evening, Stan."

"Oh hey Wendy. What's up?"

"Who are your new friends?" she asked, gesturing toward Noah and Katrina.

Noah's eyes grew soft under the bangs of his dark hair, "Hi, I'm Noah." He held out his hand to Wendy.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Wendy," she greeted him back, giving him her hand and blushing.

"Noah it's best not to get closely related with the girls so early, you flirt." Katrina half scolded her brother.

"Why not? Wendy seems nice. She looks really cute, too."

Wendy giggled but Stan's face got hot with jealousy.

She turned to Noah. "I can show you around South Park if you want to."

"I'd like that very much." Noah flashed a smile.

Katrina stomped her foot. "God damn it! He always has to charm the girls!"

"Why do you have a problem with it?" asked Kenny. "Are you a lesbian?"

"No! He just flirts too much. It happens everytime we move."

Suddenly, the street lights started to flicker on with a golden glow.

Cartman's eyes lightened up. "Oh yes! Dinner is ready! Screw you guys, I'm going home."

"I should leave too," Kyle said, looking up at the street lights. "My mom will kill me if I am out any later."

Kenny nodded. "Me too."

Stan realized he was the only one left and said goodbye.

Katrina stood alone for a long time feeling the breeze chilling her legs and ruffling her skirt. She glanced around, getting thirsty. Her first instinct was to go find an easy kill such as a rabbit, but instead decided to explore the town for human prey, with or without the prey itself like her brother.

She wanted to observe the humans to see who would be the easiest to manipulate. The boys she met today mght be a very good choice. Katrina followed the tiny footprints in the snow. They seemed to have a stilled silence; a tiny piece of the souls who left them intertwined with the snow and frozen earth beneath. She walked lost in thought.

"There you are," said Noah.

Katrina blinked. "You're alone?"

"Yeah."

"Did you... kill her?"

Noah laughed. "No but she's really easy to lure into things. I think I've got one."

"I really wish you wouldn't play with the emotions of the humans that you choose to feed off of." Her eyes closed, remembering the boy who tried to kill her. She rubbed the forgotton half moon scar on her neck. "I know how bad it can hurt when you start to have feelings for each other." Katrina opened her eyes again. "That's why I always get randomized people."

"You're a girl. Girls are sensitive. You shouldn't have been so naive."

"I thought I loved him..."

Noah rolled his brown eyes. "At nine?"

"I've been nine now for sixty-four years and I know better now. You of all people should understand how easy male vampires can mess with a girl's heart."

Her brother kept quiet.

Katrina turned around. "I'm going hunting and I swear to God if you follow me I'll cut your penis off and feed it to a fucking bear!" She started off in a run into the woods, wanting to find an animal to prey on and trying to forget the past.


	3. Heartache's a Bitch

Stan clenched his fists at Wendy's laugh. Noah was flashing smiles and cracking jokes in the back of the room with the girls.

"What's with you, dude?" Kyle sat in the desk beside his friend.

"That asshole Noah."

Both of thier heads turned to look at Noah circled by the girls. "Holy shit..."

"Yeah I know. He's a really good "ladies man".

"We should get some tips from him."

Cartman laughed. "Oh please, Kyle. No one wants to date a daywalker."

Kyle's eyes darkened. "Don't forget you made a complete ass of yourself when you thought you were ginger."

"Yeah but I'm not. You're half REAL ginger, you reject!"

"I'm not a fatass!"

"Chicks know I'm not fat; I'm buff!"

There was a snicker. "No they think you're fat. Believe me, I _know _you're fat." Katrina stared hard at Cartman.

"Told ya, fatass!"

Mrs. Garrison made her way to the front of the class. "Okay children settle down; take your seats. Let's start class. Today we'll be learning about chemical bonds..."

Bebe leaned over to Noah, "THAT'S your sister?"

Noah nodded. "Uh huh."

Heidi poked Katrina's back. "You're Noah's sister, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how come he has brown eyes and dark brown hair and you have blonde hair and green eyes?" Millie asked.

"Hell if I know. Maybe our mom was a whore."

Noah's voice was louder than everyone elses. "Mom was NOT a whore."

Katrina now spoke in a loud whisper. "How do you know? She died when you were three."

"You were one and never knew her like I did! All you did was suck her tits most of the time!"

"Like you didn't for the majority of your life with her too. You just slobbered and looked up at the ceiling like it was the most amazing damn thing you ever saw!"

Mrs. Garrison stopped. "Turn around Katrina. This isn't a good way to start your first day at a new school; pay attention!"

A few hours later it was time for recess...

Stan decided to talk to Wendy. "Wendy, why are you hanging out with Noah all the time? What's with you?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh, Stan, you boys are so uninformed. Noah is my BOYFRIEND..."

...Boyfriend...

Stan's heart stopped and his face turned pale as he turned away without saying another word to Wendy, even though she yelled his name.

"What happend?" Kyle asked.

"Wendy... she's going out with Noah now..." Stan's words were filled with disbelief.

"I'm really sorry, Stan-"

"It's not your fault, dude. Look, I just want to be alone." Stan walked over to the steps and sat down, putting his head face down in his arms. Kyle could've sworn he saw a small tear fall onto the concrete.

Cartman and Kenny came up to Kyle. "What's wrong with Stan?" Kenny asked, tossing the football in his hands up into the air.

"Wendy's going out with someone else and it made him upset."

Cartman started to laugh. "Finally that little bitch is out of our hair! Yes! Thank you God; thank you Jesus!"

Kyle gave him a cold and glanced back at Stan. He'd never seen him like this before.

At the end of the day, Stan's eyes kept on the ground and scraped his feet on the ground going to his locker.

"Stan?"

He didn't answer.

Kyle got a little worried. "Look, I was thinking maybe you should just forget about Wendy-"

"Forget about her?" Stan snapped, shutting his locker. "You don't understand! I _LOVE _Wendy! You've never had anyone special to you like I've had so you shouldn't say anything about her!" He stormed away, red faced and tears in his eyes. "Just leave me alone, Kyle!"

Kyle sighed and stood motionless, watching him go.


	4. Fangs

"Okay, today children two dentists are comming to our class to examine our teeth for a study," Mrs. Garrison announced, moving to the side to let the dentists in the room. "All they're going to do is make you bite down on a styrofoam plate."

Mrs. Garrison continued. "They'll call you in by rows." She faced the first row. "Come on, let's go kids."

"Ugh, not these poeple," Cartman complained.

Kenny nodded. "Yeah but it's better than when they take our blood."

Katrina's head turned at the word. "Blood? They take your blood?"

"They haven't for awhile." Kyle rubbed his arm. "It hurts sometimes."

Cartman rolled his eyes. "You're such a pussy!"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!"

Mrs. Garrison poked her head in the classroom. "Row two."

Stan gave a long sigh and rested his head on one of his hands. He heard Noah in the background and clamped his teeth together. He had to find a weakness in him that he could exploit. But what?

"Row three."

Kyle and Kenny were two of the six that hopped from their seats.

A few minutes later, "Four."

Stan gulped as Wendy passed him.

"You're next, Stan," Kyle said in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, whatever." Stan sounded annoyed.

"Row five, please."

Stan hopped down from his desk. He was unpleasntly surprised when Noah and Katrina were among those in his row.

"Okay, open your mouth," commanded the male dentist to Noah.

Noah opened his mouth to expose his two large fang-like teeth. Stan's eyes lit up with awe. He waited for Katrina's turn to see if she had the sharp canine teeth. She was next.

"Oh, you seemed to have bitten through the styrofoam," said the female dentist, throwing the broken one in the trash. "Here. Don't bite so hard with this one."

"Sorry," Katrina apologized, opening her mouth again.

_"She has them too..."_ Stan bit his lip. _"Are they... no... they can't be."_ After Stan's turn he took the chewed through peice of styrofoam from the trashcan and stuck it in his pocket.

"This could be useful later," he mumbled, going back to class.

At recess...

Katrina sat reading a manga on the swing. It was relaxing to just sit down and forget about being a vampire for once... even though she was reading the manga _Chibi Vampire_. She gazed up from the book to notice the boys playing football nearby. She shrugged and flipped the page.

"Hut!"

The boys charged after the football until some collided in a huge pile.

"Craig you asshole!" Cartman spat. "You never pass anyone the ball."

Craig flipped him off.

"You just want to get your fucking ass kicked, huh?"

"Come on," said Clyde. "Can't we just redo the play?"

"Fine."

"Sixty-seven, twenty-three, hut!" Stan yelled, passing the ball to Butters.

"Umm. Eh..." Butters held the ball tight and closed his eyes. "Ack!" He threw the ball, not even knowing where it was heading.

The group of boys chased after the football.

"I got it!" Kyle yelled, looking up, not paying attention where he was going. .

Kyle was too busy chasing the ball that he didn't notice he flipped Katrina over off the swing. He raised up to his knees. "Are you okay?"

Katrina blinked her eyes open to see him hovering above her. "I'm fine."

They held their gaze for a second and blushed, realizing the awkward position.

"Well? Get off of me!"

"Oh, uh, sorry."

The two stood up, brushing themselves off in silence.

"Here's your book." Kyle handed Katrina the dirty manga. A bent white line crossed the anime girl's face on the cover.

"Er, thanks." She reluctantly took the book from him, trying her best to be polite.

"Hey, dude, are you okay?" Stan came up to them.

"Yeah. I think so."

"That looked like a hard fa-"

Mr. Macky's whistle sounded and all the kids started back into the building. Stan and Kyle walked away together. Recess was over.

Katrina felt a tingling feeling down in the pit of her stomach and her face felt hot. _"God, he must've hit me harder than I thought." _She smiled and looked down at her feet. _"Hmm...I never got his name..."_


	5. Lost

I have no idea if I am allowed to do this but I want to use this space to say thanks to all the readers! I LOVE YOU GUYS LIKE A FAT KID LOVES PIE!!

Sorry for the long wait too. Believe it or not there are **five** versions of this chapter! That's why it took forever. xD

On Friday night...

Stan sat motionless in his computer chair, eyeing the Google results for "vampires". He pulled out the chunk of styrofoam from a drawer and placed it on the desk. His dark eyes scanned over it a few times but went back to the screen.

An hour passed but nothing really caught his attention. Stan realized this was not working and clicked the red 'X' in the corner. Then he got a better idea and remembered what he saw on the news that morning.

RING Kyle picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kyle, meet me at Stark's Pond."

"Wha-?"

"Just come!" Stan hung up.

"Stan wait-!" Kyle put the phone down, annoyed. "Goddammit!"

When Kyle came to Stark's Pond, Stan handed him a flashlight.

He looked down at it. "What the fuck is this for?"

Stan clicked his on. "To see in the woods."

"We're going into the woods?!"

"Yeah."

Stan started to walk away toward the woods and Kyle followed.

"WHY?"

"We're going to look for dead animals." Stan ducked under a pine tree.

"Dead animals? We're out at ten thirty, in the snow, looking for dead animals in the woods?"

"Uh huh."

"What for?"

"There have been reports of animals being found dead with no blood at the scene. Scientists performed autopsies and found there were no blood in their bodies either."

Kyle jumped over a fallen limb. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Noah and Katrina are vampires."

His friend got a dumbfounded face. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I saw their huge teeth Tuesday and I read that vampires feed off animals. Vampires suck blood and there was no blood in the animals."

Kyle stopped. "That's retarded!"

Stan turned to him. "Not when you think about it."

"Um, yeah, it is." He turned the opposite way. "I'm going home."

"Kyle! No!" Stan grabbed his arm.

"I'm leaving. I am not going to chase after things that only exists in movies, books, and animation." He pushed his friend's hand from his arm. "I'm tired."

"You'll get lost!"

"No I won't. I know where I am."

"Suit yourself." Stan faced the direction he was going and started to move away, leaving Kyle alone.

Kyle started back home but halted in confusion. "Which way did we come?" He sighed, took a guess, and continued into the maze of pine trees.

After about ten minutes he stopped. "I passed that dead tree earlier," he whispered to himself, pointing around. "Oh hmm... maybe not because I don't remember that set of rocks over there."

The moon shone down through the rows of pine and thick flakes of snow as Kyle proceeded through the woods. He was growing cold and exausted being out so late. He was lost now. As he walked, everything became unfamiliar but he was too sleepy to mind and too thoughtless to care. He was fatiuged after walking so long.

Finally Kyle rested on a log and curled up in a tight ball, shivering. He felt so stupid. _"What if I die out here?" _His breathing made a mist around his face and he felt his legs start to numb. _"Would anyone ever find me?"_

A rustling sound came from behind him. Out of fear, Kyle shined his flashlight at the sound. A pair of golden eyes glared at him. Alarmed, he dropped the flashlight and quickly backed away from the bushes and went into a run.

He looked behind him to see a cougar charging toward him and gaining fast. Kyle felt the big cat push him down. It made him roll over on his back to face the animal. He and the cat came so close, their noses almost touched. The cougar snarled and lifted back it's head, looking striaght at Kyle.

Kyle closed his eyes, waiting for the bite that would end his life.


	6. Secret's Out

I personally think this is one of my fav chapters because it is kind of a short Twilight parody. Hee hee... Enjoy.

It never came.

Kyle slowly unwound his body and sat up to open his tired eyes to see the pale outline of Katrina hunched over the cougar, biting the back of it's neck. "Oh my God!"

A few seconds later, Katrina backed away from the dead cat and wiped her mouth with her arm. She then looked over at Kyle. "Did it hurt you?"

He shook his dizzy head. "I think I'm okay... Did you kill that thing?"

Katrina stood up. "Please don't tell anyone what you saw." Her gaze went to the ground. "I don't want to have to deal with my brother later."

Kyle got to his feet and walked over to her. "So Stan wasn't lying?"

"Stan? Is that the kid with the brown jacket?"

"Yeah. He said you and your brother were vampires."

Katrina sniffed. "So?"

"Are you really?"

She blinked. "See this scar on my neck?" Katrina pushed one of her pigtails back to expose it. Her eyes glazed over. "I don't want this to happen to _you_."

He backed away a little. Katrina laughed, kind of enjoying his reaction. "I'm not going to bite you. My brother would though so you better keep your mouth shut about this."

"Sure." Kyle shook from the cold.

"Are you lost or something?" There was a hint of concern in her voice.

"Um... yeah."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Since ten thirty."

"Damn! That was two hours ago. We need to get you home before you get sick."

"That'll take forever."

Katrina got excited. "Hey! I'll show you how _I_ get around."

She looked at Kyle's expression and beamed. "You'll be fine and we'll get you home faster."

"Are you going to turn into a bat or something?"

"No. I can't turn into a bat."  
"Why? You're a vampire right?" His eyes widend, puzzled.

"Yeah but we don't turn into bats!" Katrina smiled. She never knew humans could be so... cute. "Get on my back."

"I'm heavier than you are! You can't backpack me to my house!"

She rolled her eyes and squated down like a frog. "True but I can run."

"But-"

"Just get on my fucking back! Do you want to die out here or what?"

Kyle reluctantly held onto Katrina's neck. He couldn't help but move his arm over a little to take a peek at the pale scar.

Katrina pushed his legs up so she could grasp them with her arms. "I hope you don't get sick easy."

A few moments passed and she took off into the woods. Kyle felt weightless as he tried to get a view at everything around him. It was as if time was nonexistent even though it flashed by second by second. There was no evidence of them ever touching the ground. The chaos finally stopped a few minutes later.

Kyle fell off Katrina's back and pressed his head. "Oh my God... I'm so tired and lightheaded..."

Katrina showed pity as she pulled him to his feet. "I'm sorry. I probably made it worse. Will you be okay?"

"I think so," he barely whispered. "I just want to lay down."

Katrina struggled to keep Kyle awake long enough to get to his house. She could tell she wouldn't see him with his friends tomorrow.

Once in his room, Kyle threw his jacket off and flopped into his bed, his head whirling, trying to make sense of it all.

Katrina sighed. "Before you go to sleep promise me two things."

"What?" he croaked, desperately getting under the covers.

"Promise you won't tell anyone about what happened or what you saw... and never get lost in the woods again."

"Okay I promise." He was half asleep already.

She turned but remembered something. "What's your name?"

"...Kyle..."

"Cool. Bye Kyle."

There was no response.

As Katrina crept out of Kyle's house there were three things she was absolutely positive. First, Kyle knew she was a vampire. Second, the event had to be forever silenced from everyone and anyone. And third, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	7. Wendy

(I'll put a message in parenthesis this time. D Yeah, all the "powers" the vampires have are in this chapter. Now before you read it, please put this to mind- everyone has their different opinions on what vampires can and can't do. Remind yourself that vampires are "fantasy" creatures and you can imagine whatever you want with their capabilities. Again, thanks for reading!)

In the morning, Kyle woke up confused and logic was obviously not on his side. Everything that was moral was shattered as well as what his parents taught him over the years about real and imaginary. Even though he himself had fought over what is called imagination, Kyle was still dumbfounded and left with a hundred questions on his mind.

When he got downstairs, his parents and brother were eating breakfast. Kyle sat down.

"Good morning, Kyle," Mrs. Broflovski said in a musical voice. "Did you sleep well?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." He took a bite of cereal and glanced up at his father. "Dad, where do vampires come from?"

Gerald looked away from the newspaper. "That doesn't matter, son; they aren't real."  
"Oh..."

He looked slightly disappointed. "Kyle, really, you have to understand what's logical," Shelia chimed in.

"I thought I finally figured it out but I guess I was wrong again."

His dad took a sip of coffee. "Why would you ask such a thing, anyway?"

Kyle shook his head. "I had a crazy dream; that's all."

All through breakfast he thought of how he could know if it was a dream or reality. His parents pointed him in the most reasonable direction but his memory pointed the other way.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," said Mrs. Broflovski, standing up and opening the door.

Stan breathed heavily, choking out the words, "I... have to... talk to Kyle!"

Kyle's mom was taken aback from Stan's flushed face. "Of course." She then stepped out of the doorway to let her son talk.

"Oh thank God! You're not dead!" Stan panted. "I ran as fast as I could here because I found a dead cougar and my flashlight near it with tons of footprints scattered everywhere. I was really worried that you got hurt and didn't get back home."

Kyle comforted his friend. "It's okay. I'm fine." He put his hand on Stan's back.

"How'd you kill the cougar?"

He bit his lip and mumbled out, "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about how the cougar died."

"Oh..." Stan's gaze met Kyle's. "You know something I don't, don't you? About them?"

"Something like that... but there's a lot more I _don't_ know."

"It doesn't hurt ask, right? Maybe we should just ask them about it- but not directly."

Kyle got a little aggressive. "Do you really care about their vampirism?"

Stan fought back. "Of course! That asshole has my ex-girlfriend! I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I thought you didn't care about Wendy anymore."

"I didn't either but I do... you don't understand..." His eyes grew soft and Kyle knew he meant what he said. He wished he knew what that felt like.

"Fine. We'll go ask some questions then but if your worried about Wendy, we can't ask Noah anything. He'll get the idea that we know."

"Okay. I'll feel better when I know if he can hurt Wendy or not."

Kyle gave a swift nod. "Right. I'll get dressed."

About an hour later, Stan and Kyle were off to find Noah and Katrina's house. "13008 Red Oak Drive, right?" Stan asked.

"How should I know? You have the map." Kyle eyed the unfamiliar houses, feeling a little guilty he broke his promise.

"There it is," Stan said, pointing at a tan house down a long paved road. "I'm surprised how normal it looks."

"I know. It's like anything could blend in with society." He let out a deep breath and rang the doorbell, Stan standing contently beside him. Kyle wondered how he couldn't be nervous.

Katrina opened the door, her face turned pink at the sight of Kyle. "Dammit, I thought a person like you could keep their mouth shut."

"Stan already kinda knew. That's why I was out there in the first place." Kyle tried not to make much eye contact. "We want to ask you some questions."

"I'll give you another chance. Come inside." Katrina stepped away from the door to let the boys in. "But please be quiet. Noah can't know or he'd kill me; it's a good thing his girlfriend is over. He'll be occupied."

Stan perked up with interest and searched for Wendy. As the small group walked through the house, he caught glimpse of her. By what he saw, Wendy looked pale and sickly, like all the life was taken out of her. Stan felt his heart sink with pity.

Katrina led them up a large old staircase and into what seemed to be her room. It had dark red walls and all the wood furnishings were cherry wood. There was no bed, only an orange sofa in the corner and an aged recliner. Unsurprisingly, the curtains were closed.

She gestured toward the sofa. "Sit down if you want."

Kyle and Stan glanced at each other and rested on the couch as Katrina took her seat. There was a long silence. "Are you going to play twenty questions or just sit there?"

"So... what can you do as a vampire?" Kyle asked, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"All of us are different. I'm not a specific type because the guy that bit me was a hybrid so to speak. I don't know what I am capable of but all vampires have enhanced human senses." Katrina thought for a moment, trying to put everything in a way that Stan and Kyle can understand. "Some can hear other's thoughts, some have visions, others absorb or give energy. All I can do is run fast on a vampire 'sugar high' and smell people's scent and blood types."

Stan looked around. "Why don't you have a bed or a coffin; something?"

"We rely on blood for energy, not sleep or food like you. The sun absorbs that energy. That triggered the ridiculous rumor about us burning in the sun."

Kyle spoke up again. "How come you bite animals? Don't vampires bite humans?"

"Of course. I feed off of animals instead because I know how frightening it is to be bitten. I've drank human blood twice before but I always felt the guilt of taking their life. My brother thinks I'm a softie."

There was another quiet moment. Katrina stared hard at Stan's contorted saddened expression. "I'm sure you have something else to ask? You're easy to read, you know, Stan."

"Well," Stan confessed. "You see, I used to go out with the girl your brother is dating. I still have feelings for her and I want to know if she's going to get hurt. She looked sick when I came in."

Katrina rubbed the arm of the chair and answered, "First, you must understand what kind of vampire my brother is. Noah is what's called and emotional vampire. They lure in young people with their looks and charm, feed off the person's emotions and virtually drain the life out of them before," she paused, "they're bitten."

"Wendy is going to get her blood sucked?!"

"I don't know what my brother's business is. He may not because he absorbs energy from emotions mainly. But Noah is one of those that get a joy out of killing."

She saw the fear and anger in Stan's face as he spoke. "You have to stop him!"

Kyle was paralyzed. It seemed to be such an awful crime to harm someone else. "Stan's right. You have to!"

Katrina rested her head on her hand. "I could try but to be honest, I'm afraid of my brother. He's way more powerful than me; Noah is very manipulative and clever."

"But Wendy!" Tears swelled in Stan's eyes. "She can't die! Don't let him hurt her."

"I hate to see humans in pain," Katrina's voice turned calm. "For your and your mate's sake, I'll have to confess to my brother what happened, ask for him not to take Wendy, and take the heat from him."

"What will he do to you when he finds out we know?" Kyle wondered.

"I have no idea but I'm more concerned on how he plans to discipline _you_."


	8. Argument

(You guys have no idea how much I appreciate your comments. Really, you don't! I always tear up when I see that I have great reviews because I never thought people would read it. Thanks so much!)

The next day, Katrina watched a group of kids played outside as the moon began to rise. It reminded her of her life before she was a vampire; always playing, smiling, laughing until _he_ came along. He was everything she ever wanted at such a young age until that night came. The night when he bit her. Katrina remembered how painful the bite felt and all the emotional damage he had done. Lucky for her, the male was an armature and didn't drink enough blood to kill. Wendy had the same fate in her future, hers would be fatal. Noah was a professional. Katrina had to come clean and ask her brother not to prey on such an innocent victim.

She quietly went downstairs. Noah was reading at a table but imminently felt his sister's presence. "You seem nervous." His narrow brown eyes never looked up from the page.

Katrina approached him. "Yeah..."

"Well?" He closed the book and gave all attention to his sister as she sat across from him.

"There's this kid named Stan... he likes the girl you're feeding on and he's really upset and worried you'll hurt her. I'd appreciate it if you-"

Noah interrupted. "He knows?"

"Yes, but my point is-"

"How?" He was angry.

Katrina slightly coiled in her chair. "His friend Kyle." The name made her stomach swell with butterflies.

His expression grew darker. "And how did he find out?!"

"I went hunting and he and his friend were out in the woods. A cougar I was preying on was going to attack him so I killed it and he saw me."

"You idiot!" Noah rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You could've let him die and had two meals."

"I don't like killing people! I think it's vile and horrid!"

"You need to stop being a human and be the vampire you are!" He shouted.

Katrina copied his tone. "Maybe I don't want to be one! I never got to choose!"

After a pause, Noah closed his eyes, his voice growing strangely calm. "You know what I have to do, correct?"

"Yes... but I don't understand why."

"If people know the truth about our species existence, society will crumble," he explained. "If that happens, a generation of vampire hunters will be born, therefore leaving us to constantly live in fear and battle between us and them. They'll even try to worm their way into our monthly meetings." Noah sheepishly grinned, getting a more smug look to his face. "I don't see why you find humans interesting enough not to feed off of them. There such innocent, helpless creatures."

"That's why they're so amazing," Katrina said. "It's a fascination to me that their heart beats, lungs breathe, and the cute way they sleep. It's just so... abnormal and beautiful to our ways."

Her brother blinked with confusion. "That's very odd and... it kind of," he glanced away, "...disgusts me."


	9. Confession

(Yeah, to avoid possible confusion, all italic words with quotes around them are thoughts.)

Kyle stood on a stool in front of his bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth, sleepy-eyed. He reached for a small plastic cup of water on the side of the sink to rinse, bending over to finish the job. Once he rose back up, he saw another reflection in the mirror.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" he yelled, feeling invaded of his privacy.

Katrina laughed. "Your window was open."

"Why did you come into my house?"

"My brother was pretty angry on the touchy subject of you knowing we're vampires and I know how Noah is," she explained in a serious tone. "I came to protect you."

Kyle was annoyed but somewhat grateful at the same time. "Fine. Don't let my parents see you, they'll think up crazy thoughts."

Katrina nodded, following him into his room. She watched Kyle sit down at his computer desk, busily typing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, eyeing the screen.

He rolled his almost equally colored green eyes. "I'm sending Stan an IM." Kyle turned his head. "I don't like you leaning over me like that."

"I'll sit down then. I don't want to bother you more than I am already."

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the _tap tap tap _sounds of typing, Katrina once again had to break the silence. "Whatcha talking about?"

"How to get you and your brother out of South Park," Kyle retorted.

Her tone changed. "But... I thought we were kind of becoming friends..."

"I appreciate you saving me from the cougar and trying to protect me, but we're far from friends. Your brother might be the death of me. Therefore, I don't want any part of this."

Katrina's heart felt like it dropped. "Oh..." She started to sniffle, her throat tightened.

Kyle twisted his computer chair around. "Are you crying?"

Her head shook slowly back and forth but a tear slid down her red face.

His angry expression faded. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to get upset."

"It's not your fault. I'm too sensitive to things."

There was a long silence.

"I hope I don't stir up anything by asking, but don't you have any friends from the time before you moved here?" Kyle asked, slightly afraid of what her reaction might be.

Katrina's voice was quiet. "Yes, but they're dead."

"Really?" _"Dammit; bad question..."_

"I've been a vampire for sixty-four years. It's sad, really, because all the people I loved are gone and I'll never get to grow up like you can." She looked up at his face, trying to get deep into his mind. "One day you'll meet someone who's perfect for you, the one from your dreams since you were little. The two of you will get married, have children and watch them grow and have children of their own, then spend the rest of your days together. I'll never be able to have that. Humans don't know how beautiful and special they really are; it's so unfair." Katrina's glance went to the carpet. _"And that someone will never be me."_

Kyle listened to the emotion behind her voice. Now he felt guilty for saying he and Stan wanted them out of South Park. "I'm sorry I said anything."

"It's fine," Katrina said. "I'm sorry I got your blanket wet."

He slightly chuckled. "It's no big deal."

A few moments later, Kyle yawned. "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep," Katrina replied.

"I can't with you in my room the whole time. It's weird." He pulled the covers over him, trying to act normally.

"You have before."

His eyes got big. "What?"

"Oops." Katrina covered her mouth.

"Get out of my house, please."

"Okay." She was embarrassed anyway. Katrina climbed over the bed and opened the window, jumping out. "Make sure you lock this, okay? Cartman or Noah might try to do something to you," she called up to Kyle, "I'm going to patrol back and forth between yours and Stan's house."

"Oh, great," Kyle mumbled, locking his window tightly. He was sick of the madness. Now was the time for sleep... and he really needed it.


	10. Werewolves?

Stan wormed his way out of bed the next morning and immedently got dressed. He had a restful nights sleep and was in a good mood. The sun shining through his window made him feel even better. He wanted to see Wendy today, too.

His feet made clomping sounds when he went downstairs. Stan dismissed himself from the house and left in a hurry.

He felt his heart thump fast as he arrived to Wendy's house. What would he say to her? Was he allowed to tell? He wasn't sure but he was going to anyway. Stan lifted his arm and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Wendy," he greeted, smiling.

She looked lifeless. "Hello, Stan." Her voice was flat.

"I need to talk to you about Noah."

Wendy nodded slowly and closed the door behind her, standing outside with him.

"Okay."

Stan tried to not show any sorrow. "Wendy, Noah is a vampire. He's draining your happiness so he can thrive and he might hurt you. I'm afraid for your life."

Wendy looked in his eyes. "He couldn't be..."

"He is. His sister told us everything."

"I believe you, but why would Noah do such a thing to me?" she whispered, her blue eyes filling with a little more life. "He said he cared about me."

Stan was happy to see her comming around a bit. "He just wants your blood and energy." He got closer to her. "I'm the one who cares about you."

"Really?"

"I've always have." He laughed. "Even when I called you a bitch."

She smiled for the first time in awhile. "Mmm. I remember." Stan's face got red as Wendy reached for his hands. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I've always cared about you, too."

He grabbed them. "I'm glad."

They stood there together for a few minutes, absorbing the moment. Stan could tell Wendy was comming back to life. Seeing her shine like that made him feel incredible.

Wendy spoke up, "I apologize for accepting to be Noah's girlfriend; I feel stupid for falling in a vampire's trap."

"It's fine. I understand how attractive and tempting they can look. I read on the internet that they're beautiful so they can get easier food."

"Such a shame to waste a gorgeous face"

Stan grinned. "That's what I thought when I found out Noah's plan."

She blushed.

"What's going on here?"

Wendy and Stan seperated quickly as Noah approached them. Wendy's face got pale.

Noah's brown eyes were now cat-like and golden. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Visiting Wendy."

"She's mine so fuck off."

Stan's face contorted. "She isn't an object, you filthy bloodsucker."

He put his finger out, pointing to him. "Ah, you must be the Stan kid my sister told me about." Noah scanned him. "Such a fantastically built person you are. How unfortunate you have to be rid of."

"I'm not afaid of you."

"Pfft, you're just like your great grandfather."

Stan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Must I explain? You come from a long bloodline of our most hated enimies; werewolves. The gene is probably too lost to effect your generation, but it might one day. You'd have no pack for only the males on your mother's side have the gene. Her father and her father's father is long gone. You better pray to God you're never alone if you change."

"Okay this is getting ridiculous! Werewolves, vampires! Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

"Hmm..." Noah seached his mind. "Mermaids are real too."

Wendy blinked, speechless.

Stan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. This would never end, would it?


	11. Kitty!

(Terribly sorry for the long wait! I had a lot of tests in school to study for. I apologize with every ounce of soul I have! All of the temperatures in this story are NOT measured in Celsius.)

That night, Kyle rested his arms on the window sill, looking out at the moon. Stan had already come over earlier and reported what happened that morning. Now he wished that this whole thing had never happened; following Stan into the woods, almost getting killed by a cougar, running around with a creature that could kill him, getting death threats...

But then, he had learned a lot so far in the past week, too. And anyway, Katrina was fun in her own annoying-like way. It was kind of comforting to know he was being looked out for... but did she really have to sneak into his bathroom?

It's weird how attractive vampires looked. Whether their expression was happy, sad, excited, surprised, they always seemed to glow with something. Their eyes always shimmer with memories and ambition.

Kyle bolted up from his relaxed position, shaking his head. Why was he admiring vampires' traits? He didn't _want_ them here. They are a different species and they suck blood! Anyone with sense would stay away from them.

He shuddered with disgust at himself and shut the window. Time to sleep... tomorrow was Monday anyway.

As he turned the bedroom light off, Kyle couldn't help but wonder if he would be the only person in the room that night or if his 'guardian' would visit. He sighed, crawled up on his bed, and opened the window as far as it would go...

-x-

Kyle rolled over sleepily, looking at his alarm clock. "Mhmph... it's 7:30 already..." He awoke with a start. "7:30? It was supposed to go off forty-five minutes ago; I'm going to miss the bus!"

_"Damn, and I have a good record too," _he thought, getting dressed. _"What if the school calls my mom? She'll kill me!"_

He ran into the kitchen to find that everyone had already left. Quickly, he grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet and rushed out the door.

Kyle reached the bus stop to see the bus driving away. He didn't even want to chase it because he knew he couldn't run fast enough. He'd just embarrassed himself.

Slowly, he slid his feet across the frozen patches of ice on the road, his backpack making a jingling noise as the zippers smacked against each other. Kyle let out a long breath. This backpack was getting kind of heavy and he still had a very long way to go.

"Come on, kitty. Here, kitty, kitty," said a musical voice. Kyle turned his head to look.

He saw Katrina pull a cat out from under a car, picking a band-aid off the cat's nose. "Those boys were so mean to you. I wish I could find them; I'd make them feel the wrath of my bite." She put the cat down, petting it's head. "Then they'd awake as a vampire and have to be an abomination of the earth too." Her green eyes glowed at the small feline as she waved goodbye to it. "See ya. Don't let anyone pick on you. You're such a cute kitty."

Katrina smiled, twisting her head and meeting Kyle's gaze. Her smile faded into a slight frown. "I thought you rode the bus."

"I do," he answered, secretly laughing at the dirt on her knees. "My alarm didn't go off. What are you doing out here?"

"I saw a group of second grader boys picking on that cat and I scared them off. The cat ran away really fast so I chased it until it went under this car."

"I never saw you smile like that before."

She gave him a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Kyle realized that she could take that the wrong way and got embarrassed. "Nothing; never mind."

After walking a while side by side without exchanging words, Katrina said, "I heard for every awkward silence, a gay baby is born."

Kyle laughed. "Like Mr. Garrison?"

Her eyes got huge. "HUH? She's a he now?"

"Yep. We even had a celebration for it..."

"Oh, I didn't notice he got a sex change. I thought he was still one ugly woman."

Kyle stopped. "Hold on."

"What?"

"Your ribbon is untied." He reached over and tied the red ribbon on the top of her head back into a bow.

Katrina blushed. "Oh, um, thanks." She tried to cover her red face. _"Don't you know every time you get close, I want to drink your blood more? Why do you torture me this way?"_

Once again, nothing was said. "I'm just wondering something..." Kyle bit his lip.

"What?"

"What happens when you're made into a vampire? You mentioned it to the cat..."

Katrina was taken aback by this question, eyeing the ground. "When you're bitten, you pass out for a long time. When you wake up, it feels like your whole body is tingling and on fire. You're temperature gets well over 110 degrees and you stay like that for about a week. Some people also vomit, have nosebleeds, get rashes, lose their hair; it's painful." She blinked back to him. "Then everything you've known changes. You can't play with your friends anymore because you thirst for their blood, you stop growing, you can't eat or sleep, and your body temperature is around 67 degrees. The human life you knew is gone."

She finished as soon as they walked up to the school. They were startled by what they saw. The building had been evacuated and a covered body was being pulled into an ambulance. The white sheet that veiled the body was drenched in blood and many men stood outside of the school, pointing their guns at the door.

Kyle gasped. "What... happened here?"


	12. Logan

"It was crazy," explained Stan, who was sitting next to Wendy on the grass, "We were going to do a project on plants and Mr. Garrison wanted us to cut out printed leaves, you know, really dumb stuff. Kenny took off his gloves to make it easier to hold the scissors. He grabbed them and started to cut the paper and I guess he had it at a really bad angle and he got a paper cut."

Katrina put her hand to her forehead as Stan proceeded.

"Then, Noah's pupils got really big and turned a bright orange or golden color. He pounced on Kenny and," he let out a sigh, "just bit him. Everybody was scared because Kenny was jerking around and yelling something about tingling. Mr. Garrison told us to evacuate and he called 911. Everyone started to scream. Somehow, Kenny was able to escape until he collapsed out here and the officers found no pulse. Noah is still inside."

All four of them turned their heads to the school building. Noah was in there on a blood frenzy and nothing but his fill could stop him. Do the aid workers and officers know what they're dealing with?

"I'm missing a kindergartner over here!" cried the kindergarten teacher, her eyes full of worry. She looked up at the officer with pity. "Please, I think he's in the building!"

The officer shook his head. "There's no way were going into that school. We'll be risking the lives of four swat team officers. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

"But, he's a child!"

The officer walked away, showing no affection to the horrified woman who could only stand and wait.

Katrina breathed deep. "The swat team doesn't know something I do."

They put their focus on her. Wendy asked, "What do you mean?"

"There is only one effective way to destroy a vampire and that is for another one to bite them. However, that takes a LOT of poison and energy to actually kill them... which is why vampires rarely die."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "I thought a steak through the heart would-"

"Our organs don't work and man-made wounds heal quickly, so it wouldn't phase us. Anyway," Katrina stood up from her sitting position, brushing her skirt off, "I am the only one that can safely go in there to save that boy. I can't let a young life just die like that."

"That's not a go-"

Katrina ran way too quickly to hear Kyle's sentece. She darted past the teachers and children easily, but the swat team was a different story. One of them grabbed her arm, "What do you think you're doing? That's dangerous!"

"I know what I'm doing; let go of me!" She pulled away, hearing gasps of disbelief from the people behind her, and hurried into the school.

Her green eyes felt the burn of blood in the air as she tip-toed down the hall, fearing that she might be too late. Katrina approached the kindergarten classroom and peeked inside, sniffing for any strong scent of a human. There was none, so she continued down toward the 1st grade hallway and tried to brace herself for the evil face of Noah. She searched the 1st grade classroom thorughly and once again found nothing.

This was turning out to be a mental game. Noah and the boy could be _anywhere_. Was this really a good idea?

Stan, Wendy, and Kyle were still sitting together in a huddled circle. "It's been almost fifteen minutes already," Stan announced, glancing at his friend. "What's with you dude?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, you look kind of pale like you're going to puke."

"I- I do? It's just the thought of blood... it creeps me out," Kyle lied. Now he realized how much he actually cared about the short, green-eyed vampire. The feeling was overwhelming. _"Why do you always have to put yourself in danger? It makes my stomach upset..."_

Katrina was losing hope. She had searched everywhere but the principal's office and the 4th grade classroom. Her legs shook with fear as she neared the corner to the 4th grade room when she heard a small wimper behind her.

A small boy was hiding inside the trashcan beside the water fountain. Katrina's eyes met with his frightened gray ones. _"He was too smelly for me to notice the human scent; how cute he is!"_

"I've been looking everywhere for you," she whispered, lifting the boy from the trashcan. "I've come to help you out; what's your name?"

The boy seemed to be in shock. "Logan."

"Okay, Logan, just come with me and we'll be safe. I promise."

Logan nodded slowly as he and Katrina held hands, running quickly to escape the building. They finally got to the door, where Noah stood with his fangs bared and animal-like.

"I knew you would come eventually," he growled. "That's why I didn't attack him so quickly; I want my fill after all."

"What do you mean?" Katrina questioned him, holding the brown haired kindergardner close.

"You've always been ignorant, Katrina. I personally asked the boy to make you fall in love with him and for to bite you so I could drain your power. Did you really believe you were bitten by a hybrid? He was a full-bred sanguine vampire. Why would I want a discusting half-breed's energy? You have great capabilities but you've chosen never to awaken them; you're discusting, so give me that boy."

"Never." Katrina was in disbelief. Using her first instinct, she picked Logan up and ran to find an open window or another exit. She could feel Noah right behind her as he tried to grab the boy from her arms.

All three of them were comming up to a fire escape. As Katrina pushed her way out, Noah leaped on her. She let go of Logan, struggling to keep Noah away from him. "Run to the teachers! Hurry!"

Noah pinned her to the ground. There would be no reason why he wouldn't kill her while she was most weakest and he was on his blood frenzy.

She winced, blinking away her hair to see Noah still snapping at her. Katrina felt fury burst inside her and she bit into her brother's arm, gnawing as hard as she could.

Noah recoiled in pain, the wound blowing off a white smoke. "How dare you go against you're own species! I'm not done with you Akane Emi and I won't be until the day you're dead!" He then turned away only to disappear with a trail of blood behind him.

Katrina flinched at her birth-given name with sorrow and quickly escaped from her brother, making her way to the front of the school. As she moved, the name rang in her head. It stood out so much because the first and last together meant "brilliant red smile". Was this just a coincidence or did her father name her that for a reason? Did he know she would one day, after drinking blood, she'd have a "brilliant red smile"?

She touched her neck, lifting her hand away to see the famous red liquid, starting to get dizzy at the smell of her own blood. When was she bitten? She hadn't felt it. Her head rose to watch all the children being loaded onto buses heading for home.

Home... would there ever be a place that she could call "home"?


	13. Anger

( "-x-" marks the change of character view. 3)

Later that day, Kyle laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling blankly, thinking about the danger of vampires. His friend Kenny was dead because of Noah and his thirst for blood. He couldn't talk to Stan about it because he would just give him another long talk of how vampires can kill you and why he shouldn't hang out with one.

His eyes ventured to the window, where the sun poured through the glass. Then a shiver ran down his spine. How long until Noah comes barging through that window? If Katrina could do it, surely he could. Kyle would be totally helpless against the powerful creature. Could Katrina really protect he and his friends if something should happen? He hoped so.

Since school got let out early, the whole house was quiet, except for the frequent, frantic phone calls from his mother. She had gotten a new job a few weeks earlier at the grocery store and wasn't home as often. His father was always busy and Ike slept most of the time. It could get pretty lonely at times, especially since Stan and Wendy were back to normal and _always_ together. Kyle had the feeling that Stan was starting to get over protective of her. Sure, he knew Stan liked Wendy, but didn't understand exactly why. Yes, she was mildly attractive but too serious and practical, yet had a good heart. That was always a good thing.

Out of boredom, he went downstairs and turned on the noon news broadcast to see if they had anything to say about the vampire attack.

"Today approximately at 8:00 A.M., Kenny McCormick was brutely attacked by what his classmates say was a vampire," said the news reporter, her voice trembling from standing in front of the school building. "The so called "vampire" was retrieved from the building at 11:24 A.M. and was sent to the South Park County Police Department for evaluation. More when we come back."

Kyle got a sick feeling in his stomach and rushed upstairs to fetch Ike. "We have to go do something, Ike," he said, grabbing his brother's hand. "Stay close. This could get ugly."

-x-

Katrina licked her fangs in satisfaction, lifting her head from the dead fox. She felt pity for it and touched it's fur before leaving it. That was the third animal she has fed off of in the past hour and had finally reached her fill.

Back in the town, she saw people glued to the TV screens on the television stores, their faces in shock. She listened in.

"The fourth grader accused of Kenny McCormick's death was identified as Noah Brooks. Due to eyewitnesses, McCormick got a paper cut and Brooks violently latched onto his skin for several seconds until McCormick escaped and later died. A local boy, Stan Marsh, says he has evidence to prove that Brooks, and his sister even, are living, breathing _vampires_," the news reported said, holding up a familiar styrofoam plate. "And it's all because of this."

Katrina couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wanted to run away and hide but something made her stay to learn more.

Stan appeared on the screen, looking confident. "Noah's sister told me what I wanted to know and I have already informed the police. These vampires are real and they are dangerous. Most of you wouldn't believe me, but for proof, I caught it all on a voice recorder, which was also given to the police. We need them out of our town as soon as possible."

The vampire felt rage surge through her veins. _"I trusted Stan and he exposed me in the end! That nasty half-breed bastard!" _Katrina let out a high pitch scream out of frustration and punched the television store window, the glass shattering in several pieces and her fist going straight into the TV screen. The people around her gasped when they saw the blood dribbling from her arm and onto the pavement, where the puddle started to burn and bubble. When the people gave a second glance at Katrina's arm as she walked away, it was completely healed. She left them, leaving the puzzled murmurs behind her.

_"No... now the new age of the vampire hunters will emerge and I will have to have the same fate as the vampires before me. Will I also be tied up and skinned alive in front of the town and then burned, just like them? Will they pour snake venom in my eyes? Or will they choose to lock me up, and I'll end up starving?"_ Katrina shook with fear, tears in her eyes. _"I don't want that torture! This isn't fair; being tricked into becoming a vampire, my energy being drained by my own brother, being attracted by Kyle's blood, and now the secret's out for everyone to hear."_

"Katrina-"

Her head turned to see Kyle, hand in hand with his little brother. "Did you know Stan had a voice recorder when you two asked me questions? Is this what you guys were talking about on the computer, revealing my brother and me in the end to everyone in Colorado?"

Kyle blinked. "I... didn't think he'd actually-"

"So you did know?"

He stayed silent, not making eye contact.

Katrina gave an animal-like snarl. "I knew we weren't friends, but I trusted you! Damn you! I really thought... I thought..." She closed her eyes, only for them to flash back open in fury, moving closer into Kyle's face. "I don't need to hold back anymore! Since my secret is out, I can suck all the blood I want; human or animal!" Her nose barley touched his, Katrina's fangs showing as she spoke. "And to think I was trying to protect you and your family."

Kyle stood still as she pulled away when he noticed new bite marks on Katrina's skin before she finally stormed away. _"What have you done now?"_


	14. CoExistance

Night fell with a sinful stillness, the full moon shining overhead. Now that citizens were informed of one ruthless creature still roaming the town, everyone was pressured to stay inside.

Kyle wasn't afraid. He needed to talk with Stan. His best friend had never been like this before. Stan was always so sensitive and nice to everyone. Well, unless someone pissed him off or something, but that's a different story. But, why would he be acting so heartless now? This wasn't the guy he grew up with.

"Stan?" Kyle entered his friend's bedroom.

Stan turned around, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Dude, what are you doing walking around at night like this?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Look, I came to ask why you told everyone the secret. I don't get it... you're always nice to everyone; you acted like an asshole."

"Maybe you don't understand, but I was hurt. Noah made Wendy sick and took away all her happiness. I got super pissed off, so I told everyone that he was _in fact _a vampire so they'll chase him off and he'll never hurt her again." His voice rang with emotion. "I didn't want to seem like an asshole but it just happened."

Kyle nodded. "I understand, but did you ever give thought to someone else involved? Katrina is a vampire too."

"She doesn't need to be here, either. I'm only trying to do what I think is best for everyone in the town."

"I know but..." he stopped eyeing the ground. "She's... different from the others."

"You're right, but what about time?" Stan picked up a pencil and tapped it on his head.

"Time?"

"You know how old she really is? Seventy-three. You're nine. As time passes you will get older, grow, and mature. She however, will never grow an inch or ever show signs of aging. Katrina has virtually eternal life." He took a breath, trying to explain in an understandable manner. "Even if you could be there for her, your time together would be very short. You need to understand that vampires and humans could just not co-exist in peace."

Kyle knew Stan was right. "But... I still... I feel..."

"Hmm." Stan put his arm around his friend playfully. "Do I sense a love interest?"

Kyle grew defensive. "N-No! Never!"

"Then why are you blushing?" His face was smug.

"Dude, stop it!"

Stan's arms shot up into the air. "I _knew_ it!"

"I don-"

"I've always thought you'd be a sucker for dangerous girls!" Stan's playful mood faded and once again got serious. "But dude..."

His gaze met Stan's. "What?"

"A relationship between human and vampire can only end in tragedy. Don't do anything you'll regret later... because that memory lasts a lifetime."

_"But... I don't like Katrina... do I?"_

-x-

Katrina glanced over at the clock and let out a long sigh. The house was so lifeless but then, it was always this way. Noah never paid much attention to her and when he did act nice, he was probably just sucking out her energy to use for himself.

_"Everyone has seemed to betray me,"_ she thought, pressing her cheek against her wall. _"Or have I only betrayed myself as a vampire?"_

A loud knocking was heard at Katrina's bedroom door. Alarmed, she backed away from the door in fear before it swung open.

"Noah..."

"Surprise." His eyes were a bright topaz looking color. She could tell he'd had his fill. "Did you think the saga would end that way?"

"No, but-" Katrina was terrified at this point.

Noah snickered. "I found out about that human."

"Human?"

"Yes, the creature you Kyle."

Her mind went blank. "What about him?"

Noah shut the door and walked over to his sister. "I know your feelings toward the human... and I don't want you to have any relations with him."

"How do you know?"

"I can pick up on energies and feelings, remember? I'm not an idiot."

"But why? Why not?" She stood up, her fangs baring from her snarl.

"A human male of all things! Are you that dense? His only use is for a meal."

"That is not true! You're one of the reasons vampires and humans can never co-exist!"

His nose wrinkled. "I'm doing this for your own good."

"That's a lie! You care nothing about me and never did; it's all for yourself!"

Noah smacked Katrina's face with so much force, it knocked her to the floor, leaving her dumb with astonishment. Katrina shook with emotion as she tried to speak, but couldn't.

Her brother closed his eyes. "I'm going to take care of him myself. I can't have a human-loving sister to ruin my reputation." He got close to her face, squishing her cheeks with his hand. "Don't worry. The two of you can live together in hell soon enough. To make sure you don't get in my way," Noah said, putting his mouth on his previous bite wound.

Katrina winced at the burn of her brother's venom. It pulsed through her veins like a wildfire. She wanted desperately to fight back but she felt paralyzed.

He stepped away a minute later, licking his fangs. "Not enough to kill but close enough," he mumbled, exiting the room in a soft laughter.

The female vampire struggled to breathe. _"I... lost the fight?"_ Her eyes closed as Katrina heard the front door shut with a slam. _"I'm so sorry, Kyle..."_


	15. Beginning of the End

Groups of angry people crowded the streets of South Park with guns and all sorts of weaponry, desperate to catch the vampires in their town.

Randy Marsh was the leader of the large mob of course. "We know where they live," he announced, "and we know their secrets. This should be semi-easy if we do it as planned. We can not let vampires in our town drinking to their fill. The vampires will be brought down!"

Kyle was walking home as he heard all this commotion. Appalled that he saw his own dad in the crowd, what really ripped his heart out was seeing his own classmates with torches, helping out their parents. Why did people have to learn this way of hostility? Couldn't vampires and humans understand each other or make a compromise?

Muffled shouts began to fill his ears. Out of sight, he listened, curious of the actions they planned on making. One last yell from Randy made him nervous.

"To the vampire's lair!" _That man is such an idiot..._

They were going to murder Katrina in her own home? That's brutal. Kyle knew he had to run to the "lair" as fast as he could and arrive quick enough to let her know she's in trouble.

Kyle ran as quickly and as long as he could to the house he had visited not too long ago, the house where a somewhat unforgivable action took place. As he sprinted closer to the vampires' home, he wondered if she'd even believe he's telling the truth. Katrina was pissed at him after all.

Once he arrived, the door was surprisingly unlocked. Kyle thought this was pretty strange due to that "mythical" creatures made their home here. Wouldn't they be more cautious? He stepped in and locked the door incase the group of new vampire hunters came sooner than he expected.

Something didn't feel right. The lights in the house were on but it was too quiet to feel comfortable in. "Katrina?" he called, looking around the first floor of the house. "Are you in here?"

Kyle felt slightly dizzy as he walked up the stairs to Katrina's room. This feeling made his throat tighten and his legs shake. Unknowing of the mess he'd find, he twisted the door handle only to gasp in horror.

Blood was everywhere. On the floor, the wall, the couch, everywhere. Then Katrina lie in the middle of it. The smell burned his eyes and forced him to squint. In extreme alarm, he rushed over to the vampire, his knees being engulfed with blood as he bent down into the gruesome puddle. "Katrina? Katrina!"

She didn't move. He eyed her body with concern and noticed the bite marks on her neck, still dripping with the sticky substance.His first instinct was to try to feel a pulse but vampires didn't have a pulse; they're organs don't even work! In the midst of his panic, Kyle heard the angry screams of the mob approaching. Twisting his gaze back and forth to Katrina's body and the bedroom door, he was unable to decide what to do.

Seconds later, he picked up sounds of knocks and bangs coming from downstairs. Alarmed, he made his decision. He couldn't leave Katrina there and he couldn't just run for it. Kyle picked her up, trying not to get the blood from her onto himself and climbed down the stairs as swiftly as possible. _What am I doing? Why do I even care?_

"Come out vampires!"

"We know you're in there!"

Where should he run? Where could he hide? He looked down at Katrina. She appeared to be so helpless, but really she was ten times stronger than he would ever be. Not to mention probably five times heavier. Kyle know it was time to repay her. He had to.

With his hasty way of thinking, Kyle scurried into the kitchen to open the window right above the sink. He squeezed himself and Katrina through it and headed to Stan's house once again. He couldn't go to his own and his mom would be over reactive if she found out he'd snuck away. Stan is the only one that would help him.

-x-

"Dude, I can't keep her here!" Stan said, eyeing the vampire's body Kyle put on his bed.

Kyle sighed with a frustrated tone. "Well then tell me what I should do. I don't think she's dead... she has no family or anything, so-"

"Look," Stan rolled his eyes, "first we have to get rid of that smell if she's going to stay here. And if I'm going to have to keep a bloodsucker in my room, you're doing it with me."

"Fine, I'll call my mom now, but I'm gonna get in trouble for sneaking out."

"So? I'm not keeping her here alone. Make up something!"

Kyle let out a groan and picked up Stan's phone and called his mother. He told her that Stan had a problem and he called him earlier and had to rush over as soon as possible. Now he needed him to spend the night as a comfort.

"Did it work?" Stan asked.

"Yeah. She agreed."

He put his hands on his waist enthusiastically. "Okay, now to take care of that smell." With humor, Stan handed his friend a rag. "Clean 'er up, Kyle."

"What? No way, dude. I'm not doing that."

"Well if I'm keeping her, you get rid of that smell! It smells like dog shit and onions in here."

Kyle gave him an unhappy look. "But... that's perverted..."

Stan laughed. "She'll need a change of clothes too."


	16. Rebirth

Stan and Kyle stayed up long into the night, snacking about half of their body weight in four hours. It was obvious that there would be no school tomorrow.

Stan looked over at Katrina and narrowed his eyes._ I thought vampires didn't sleep_. He glanced over at his friend. "I still can't believe you actually did it."

Kyle closed his eyes, scooting the half empty potato chip bowl away. "Don't remind me. I feel kind of bad about it, actually."

"Well, at least her clothes are out of the washer now and the smell is gone. How'd she get all bloody anyway?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure but I think Noah's a good candidate to why there were bite marks on her neck. But why would he try to kill his sister?"

Stan's face was slightly saddened. "Maybe because she spilled to us."

"I wouldn't kill Ike if he told a secret and it got out to the public, and he isn't even blood related to me."

"Incase you haven't noticed yet, Noah is a sick, greedy bastard. You aren't."

"Yeah," Kyle glanced over at Katrina and then back to Stan with a painful expression, "I couldn't imagine what she's gone through in the past, but I'm going to find out."

-x-

That afternoon, Kyle was awakened my Stan's yell in an amazed voice. "Kyle! Hey, look at this!"

Kyle rolled over awake, rubbing his eyes to see Stan standing over him. "What?"

"Look at Katrina, it's awesome!"

Unwillingly, he stood up to look over at Katrina. "What's so different?"

Stan pulled his friend over to the side of the bed. "Take a closer look. Her hair color is totally different!"

"That's weird. It's so blonde it's almost white." Kyle replied in a confused voice. "What does that mean?"

"I have no idea. But I was reading some old books at the library and one said something about a rebirth."

"A rebirth? How does that happen?" he asked, half tempted to touch the hair to see if it was real.

Stan turned to his desk to retrieve the book. Kyle saw it was probably near a hundred years old for it was ripped at it's seam, close to falling apart. Stan opened it and went to a chapter called "Rebirth" and read for a few minutes until facing Kyle. "It just says vampires can be reborn but not how and they take on another outer appearance, much like they did before when they were originally bitten. They can even obtain new powers."

"But that doesn't make much sense. Why would she re-become a vampire? And what powers did she have to begin with?" _She was fine the way she was._

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of it before; it's probably rare. You said Noah bit her right?"

"I'm guessing that's what happened. He's the only other vampire in South Park. Maybe he was the cause of her changing," Kyle said, taking the book from Stan and flipping through it's pages. "Everything's just too illogical for me to understand."

Stan nodded. "Yeah. Stuff like this normally is only seen in movies and junk, but when it really happens to you it's unbelievable."

"I know it's-" He stopped as he and Stan twisted around. Katrina was sitting straight up, looking very unhappy. Kyle opened his mouth to stay something but Stan wiped his hand over his mouth and whispered, "Don't move or say anything. We don't know what mindset she's in. It's dangerous."

Katrina's face contorted with confusion. "What the hell happened to my hair? Why am I here?" She met eyes with the two boys. "You little bastards! What the hell did you do to me?!"

Stan rolled his eyes. "I'll make it short. There are hundreds of people in the town wanting to either run you out or kill you. Kyle found you in your room, brought you here, and cleaned you up. We think you're outer appearance is different because something triggered a rebirth, most likely all the venom in your body reawakened all your senses."

She wasn't happy. "Just what I need. Dammit I'm so pissed off!" As soon as she spoke the words, the lights in the room came on and busted, the glass falling to the floor.

Katrina seemed as surprised as they did. "What did you do?" Kyle asked, hoping nothing else would burst.

"Nothing. I got mad and the lights exploded."

"We may be onto something," Stan murmured, pushing a glass across his desk. "Katrina, focus on the glass."

"Why?"

"Do it and if I'm right, you'll see why."

The vampire let out a snort but set her eyes on the glass. "Well, I have gray eyes now too, huh? I liked my green ones better."

"Shut up and focus." Stan was getting impatient.

Her gaze was straight on the glass. In a matter of seconds, it shattered, the force in the opposite direction she was concentrating on.

He grinned. "Yep, I was right. You're telekinetic."

"Cool," Katrina smiled. "So if I focused on Kyle's head, would it explode, too?"

"I don't know; give it a try."

Kyle stepped back. "You're not serious."

"I'm dead serious."

Stan stopped listening to her threats to Kyle. This was kind of fun. A telekinetic vampire; who would've thought? He drifted off until he turned to see Kyle running for his life around the room.

"Kyle, I'll never be able to try out my power if you don't sit still!!"

_Ah, love. _


	17. Look! A Shooting Star!

That night, Kyle woke up. _It's only 3:40. I can sleep longer; there won't be any school tomorrow. _He rolled over onto his side to feel a rumble of hunger in his stomach. Knowing it was impossible to ignore, he was obligated to go downstairs and grab a snack.

Once downstairs, he glanced over at the sliding doors to the backyard. _Katrina, you're hopeless. _She was just sitting there, her back facing the glass. _What are you looking at?_ Kyle wondered, picking up a banana from the fruit bowl on the table, making his way outside.

Katrina twisted around at the sound of the sliding doors but then looked cheered.

Kyle sat down beside her, tearing back the banana's peel. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," she answered casually but let out a chuckle. "Lovely pajamas."

He took a bite. "Oh, shut up."

"I want to thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, sure, but I really didn't save you. It was pretty much an accident." .

Katrina tipped her head to the side for a moment. "I still appreciate it."

"No problem." Kyle had an idea. "What would happen if you ate this?"

Her gray stare stuck to the piece of fruit. "I don't know and I rather not find out." She turned away with a smug grin.

Kyle blinked. He'd never noticed how pretty she was before. But it wasn't her looks. He felt his throat tighten and looked at her with an unknown feeling.

"What are you looking at?" Katrina asked, breaking his gaze a moment later.

"N- Nothing."

It got quiet for a few minutes until Katrina spoke up, "Umm, I hope this doesn't embarrass you."

"What?" Kyle got stiff. He didn't like these kinds of discussions.

She cupped her hands together. "I have this faint memory of being held..."

He turned red. "You do?" _Well, at least she doesn't remember when I wiped her off; thank God. That will haunt me forever. _"Sorry."

"No need. It," Katrina turned the same color, only to meet eyes with him, "felt like when my dad comforted me when I was little. I felt happy."

He shied away so she couldn't see his smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "You don't have to be so red."

"I could say the same thing to you," Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

Katrina twisted her head away quickly. "But I had a reason-" her eyes darted to her right, towards Kyle. "Look, a shooting star!"

He was only able to see it long enough for it to fade away. "Wow, I've never seen one before."

"Me neither. Oh, it was awesome!"

She seemed excited about the distraction. He couldn't help be happy too.

Kyle felt something cold on his side. "Why are you hugging me?"

"You were smiling!" Katrina looked up with elated eyes. "That means my wish came true!"

"Huh?"

"I wished you'd be happy for once. Then you smiled. So it came true, right?" She wrapped her arms in a coil around his left arm.

His face got even more hot. "I guess."

"And what's weird is I'm not craving your blood right now. Normally when you got too close, I'd feel the urge to bite," Katrina confessed. "I probably have a new preference in blood now too."

"What was your preference before?" Kyle asked. "I'd like to know what triggers vampires."

"My preference was AB negatives. The fat kid that sits in front of you had almost an identical smell, but his wasn't as healthy." She sighed, putting her head against his arm as well. "Noah likes preying on happy people; the bastard."

Kyle chuckled at her serious tone. This setting was so... perfect but the name still made him shiver.

"I'm scared," Katrina breathed.

"Of what?"

"He's looking for you and... I'm afraid you'll die." Her voice cracked.

"I won't." His heart panged with remorse. "Promise. He was probably just bluffing."

A sniffle was heard as Kyle felt his arm get clutched tighter.

"Are you crying?"

Katrina locked gazes with him. "A little."

"Don't cry. Nothing will happen to me." He wiped away a tear under her eye. "Okay?" _You're so sensitive..._

_I wish I believed you, but I can't. _She gave a slight nod and sniffed. "B'okay."

Noah sneered, totally disgusted._ I hunted for your scent all night to find you cuddled up with that same, stupid human. Oh well, let your feelings out now and get rested. Tomorrow, we make things interesting. _He licked his fangs with impatience as he darted out of Kyle's backyard, leaving the two alone, and unknowing of their fate.


	18. It Ends Tonight

(In case you didn't know, HLV's is an abbreviation for human living vampires. Enjoy.)

"You're up early," Katrina said, stepping through the window. "It's only 8:30."

Kyle nodded, his eyes glued to a piece of paper he was doodling on. "I really couldn't sleep."

"Mm." She sat on his bed, scratching her scar. "I think I've figured out what my new preference in blood is."

"What?"

"I saw this woman outside of an alley prostituting herself. She looked so... lonely and desperate to escape but afraid; her scent almost made me attack right there. I think I like people who are fearful."

He blinked. "I thought preferences could only be blood types."

"Nope. Emotions depends on how much chemical each person has in their body. It could be either."

"But seriously... a prostitute?"

"To put it in a way for you to understand, vampires don't see the outside as much as we do the inside." Katrina crossed her legs. "You act as if I were disgusting."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in the desk chair. "I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

For a few minutes Kyle busily continued on a drawing in the silence. The whole time, Katrina watched out the window for any sign of a danger.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyle asked, wiping eraser marks from the paper.

"Sure."

"What was all that last night? You've never been affectionate before."

She slightly grimaced and swung her head around to him. "Don't think much of it. It was a way of letting all my emotions out that were stored for a long time, but I am sill very protective of you."

"I don't understand why," he remarked, tapping the pencil twice on the desk. "I'm just normal."

"I don't know why either, but I'm sure that is how it is with humans too."

Kyle turned around to see her staring down in deep thought. "I guess that makes sense."

"I suppose." Her eyes flashed back up with a happy glow. "It probably isn't any of my business but... I didn't know you drew pictures."

"They aren't good but it makes you proud when you finish one."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." He handed the notepad over, twisting back around so he wouldn't have to ridicule his drawings.

Katrina let out a squeal. "This one with the boy and a dog is really good. Is that of Stan?"

"Yeah," Kyle replied kind of embarrassed. "I draw things about my friends and stuff."

She kept flipping over to different sketches. "Really, you're great at drawing. I've never been good with shapes. I-" Her gaze was kept on one picture near the back. The girl in the drawing was holding a cat, her head to the side and knees touching the ground, smiling. Katrina looked up at him and pointed at the paper. "She has my scar."

He stood up, his face blushed. "Uh, uhm, yeah..." Kyle rushed over to retrieve the notepad. "...I have to admit that one is of you..."

"I like it! I feel honored to have been made into a drawing!" She eyed it closer. "You even included that my ribbon was untied."

"Yep," he rubbed his neck with nervousness. "I'm going to get something to eat."

Katrina watched him go. _He's funny when he's embarrassed_. She laughed and set the notepad on the desk and waited for his return.

-x-

That evening was quiet. Katrina had left a long time ago. Kyle was alone in the house, except for Ike of course, the two playing a board game in his room.

"Your turn, Ike," he said.

Ike drew a card and shouted, "Five!" He then moved his piece around five spaces.

"Good job," Kyle praised his brother, taking his turn.

A long piercing shreek came from outside, then a long, sharp, fiery spear flew through the window. Kyle watched as his room was set ablaze and was encircled in flames along with his brother. He grabbed Ike and looked for somewhere to run to, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Everything was engulfed in fire. The only option was to go through the busted window.

Kyle go to its edge and wanted to jump. It was two floors high but he knew if he didn't take the chance, he and Ike would die in a fire. With all the guts he had, he took a leap and landed on his left leg. _It hurts; I think I broke it. _Kyle let out a whine of pain as he looked up to meet eyes with the enemy.

Noah snickered with pleasure. "You humans are truly worthless." He pointed a gun to their terrified faces.

"If we're so worthless why the hell are you trying to kill us? Why are you after me and my little brother?" Kyle demanded an answer, trying not to show too much fear.

The vampire swung the gun around in his hand. "My intentions were to only come after you."

"Why?"

"My sister is the source to most of my energy. Without her around, I'm typically powerless. The stupid bitch that bit me was nothing but a HLV. Therefore, I just suck blood from humans to stay alive; nothing special. But Katrina was made a rare type for a reason. Since I sucked blood, I thought I should try on her, to see if something happened as planned. Then I got her psychic energy and was able to just pick my target and retrieve the energy without killing them yet. So, I'd always used the new power on her and humans to keep on top of things incase someone ever got out of line, mostly humans. However, my taste for blood was still instinctive." His brown eyes scorched into Kyle's. "Nothing could go wrong. Katrina was oblivious as much as the humans I fed off of. Everything was fine until we moved here. Until she met you. You're the source of my disadvantage."

Kyle winced from the throb of his leg. "No way."

"That's why you have to die," he explained, putting the safety lock on his gun off and pointing it to him. "Goodb-"

"Hold it!" Katrina leaped in front of the two boys and crossed her arms. "You shouldn't shoot dangerous weapons at other people's houses. Honestly, do you have any manners?"

Noah blinked. "Don't worry. I was courteous enough to explain myself to them." He shot the gun, the bullet going straight into Katrina's forehead.

She was paralyzed for a moment but looked up with determination. "Too weak." She flexed and the bullet popped out from the wound, sticky with blood. Her eyes stared at her brother as a sword from his side fell into her hand. Katrina clutched it tightly and pointed it at Noah. "Your opponent for tonight isn't them. It's me."


	19. Stan is Awesome

( Only one more chapter after this one. ;; )

"Fine!" Noah yelled, now armed with a blade. "I'll fight you, only knowing I'll prevail in the end."

Katrina braced for him to strike. "I don't believe you'd actually kill me if given the chance. You're weaker than I'd imagined."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it."

Noah gave a scream and charged at Katrina, the blade aimed at her chest. She grabbed it with her hand and focused hard with her eyes on her brother. In a matter of seconds, he flew out into the street, scraping himself on the concrete.

Kyle watched helplessly. "What are you doing? Just bite him," he whispered.

"It isn't that easy. First you must give them enough damage so they will not be able to fight back. There'd be a chance they would bite you." She glanced down at him. "Try to run for it. I'll keep this bastard busy."

"But I can't. I hurt my leg."

"Then I'll try my best to make sure you come out of this alive."

Her brother started running towards her. Katrina ambushed him as well, the sword out in front of her. They clashed together in an explosion of blood as both were stabbed in each other's chest. Noah brought his weapon back out and aimed for his sister's head, only for her to kick it away and retrieve it to use herself.

Noah breathed, "You are exceptionally skilled for being mostly human when you trained." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a dagger.

"I do not wish for your sarcastic praise," she said, grasping the sword in her right hand and blade in the left. "You're wasting your time."

Kyle continued to view with a sick stomach. Katrina was good but maybe not good enough to beat her brother. He knew someone was going to die tonight... and his house is totaled. What would he tell his mother and father? Katrina's cry broke his thought.

She hit the ground hard as her brother leaped on her, the dagger targeted at her throat. She pushed him back desperately with her weapons in an 'x' shape. Most of both of their wounds were healing quickly and they were tiring out. Katrina shoved the blade into Noah's chin, it exiting out through the bridge of his nose. _I wish I could use my power but everything is so fast; I can't focus long enough!_

He recoiled in pain as she pushed him to the ground, the blade and sword lying in the grass behind her. She gnawed into his neck and waited, struggling to keep him on the ground. Katrina felt a sharp burn in her neck. Her eyes flickered to see what it was. Noah was biting her at the same time. In panic, she tried knocking him off but it was to no use. Both of them had a hold on each other. Both wanted to live.

After several seconds, Katrina's struggle ended. Kyle winced as Noah sniffed her limp body and turned away, picking up the sword and blade she had sat down. "Died without honor," he muttered, advancing toward the two brothers. "It's your turn now."

"Katrina!" Kyle yelled, standing but falling back down again. His green eyes filled with disbelief. "She's gone?"

"Dead as dead will ever be." Noah poked the tip of the blade. "You'll be together soon."

"I don't think so," came a voice.

Kyle turned his head. "Stan!"

Stan rushed over to Noah. "I can't let my friend die for something he didn't do. Deal with me. I told everyone the truth."

He sneered. "What's a stupid half breed going to do? Growl at me?"

"This." Stan's arms went into the air, a yellow light pulsing on the palms of his hands. "Do you know what this is? Werewolf's poison. It can kill you instantly. We're are just as powerful as vampires." He moved his arms forward to direct the light to Noah.

"Impossible..." That was his last word. He watched the light rush into him, his body falling to the grass. Blood leaked from his mouth as he finally died.

Stan sighed and walked over to Kyle. "Are you hurt?"

Kyle's voice shook. "I think I sprained my leg but... he killed her. He killed Katrina." His eyes swelled with tears as he gestured toward her.

"So I was right." He comforted his friend, putting his hand on his back. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes. I did."

"Then go tell her yourself."

He gave a half smile. "Thanks for saving me. How'd you do it?"

Stan nodded. "No problem I'll tell you everything later. I'll take Ike."

Kyle stumbled over, finding the strength to at least say goodbye. He felt as if it was the longest walk he had ever had to do. He knelt down, scooping Katrina up. His eyes scanned her lifeless face and let a tear drop onto the earth. "I never got to say this, but," Kyle said, hugging her, "I love you."

He felt arms wrap around him. "I love you too."  
Kyle's eyes opened wide, letting go to see her very much alive. "Katrina..."

"I couldn't let myself die here." She looked up at him and grinned. "I smell your fear."

"Sorry. I'm probably driving you crazy."

"Well," Katrina pulled out of his hug and held his hands, "if you're not too close we won't have to worry."

Stan ran over. "You're alive?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I was just knocked out." Her voice was hoarse as she said, "We'll have to burn the body and bury the ashes in different places. And quickly; so no one will know."

"Right," he agreed, not looking foward to the experience. "Let's get started."


	20. The End

(This is sort of a Kyle tribute for my last chapter. Sorry if it seems too short. Thanks for reading my story!)

One month passed.

Kyle blinked his eyes open to only scream and get back under the covers.

"Did I scare you?" Katrina asked, taking the alien mask off. "So you're afraid of aliens?"

"Yes; stop it! It's not funny!"

She laughed. "Yeah it is!"

_This is my life; waking up to stupid pranks of hers, which I should be used to by now. My family and I are busy rebuilding our home back, but for the time we're living in Katrina's house. And yeah, they know about her being a vampire. Everyone in town does. They've learned to live with three different species in the same area and so have I. It hasn't been easy with a best friend that is a werewolf and crushing on a vampire at the same time. Those two will just let hell brake loose sometimes, despite of what they've been through together. Isn't that natural? Wait... wasn't there a book where this chick loved this vampire dude and was friends with the werewolf guy? God... what was it called? It's on the tip of my tongue..._

_...aw, fuck it._

_Anyway, Stan told us everything. He said one night he was just sitting in his room and he got this high fever. He took medicine and went to sleep. The poor dude woke up curled up like a dog and _was_ a dog. Stan was like that for five whole hours. No joke. He then taught himself how to use his powers based on those books he borrowed about mythological creatures. You know, he's really wierd..._

_And what do you know, Kenny's back. I've always wanted to know how he does that. I wonder how many Kenny McCormicks are in the South Park grave yard. Surely it's just a phase or something. The kid will grow out of it soon enough. Hey, and what ever happened to Cartman? I haven't seen that bastard for a long time now. But it was probably for the best, you know, since he would've taken Noah's side in the end._

_Katrina doesn't seem to miss him too bad. I asked her once if she did and all she did was glance out the window and say, "Look! The neighbors got a new puppy!" So, I just never asked her about it again. That'd be best to leave those memories behind._

_Oh yeah, and like some might think, we are not together like boyfrined and girlfriend. Katrina and I felt that the way we are is fine because if we did have a relationship, that'd be awkward. She's like over seventy and I'm just nine. Does that mean I like older women? _

Katrina bumped his arm as they walked to the bus stop. "You've been quiet all morning. What's wrong?"

_Her eyes look cat-like. _"Nothing," Kyle said. "I'm just thinking a lot today."

Her foot hit a rock and she tripped. She flipped over on her back and landed with a thump on the cement.

"You okay?!"

"Yep!" Katrina stood up as if nothing ever happened. "I saw this show and a girl did that to save her drawing hand. I was so impressed I wanted to try it myself."

He rolled his eyes. "You're really something." _I mean that. Nobody else would try that move because they saw it on a show. But then again, you are a vampire. What do you have to lose?_

She giggled and stayed quiet, turning her head.

_Every time I see those two scars on her neck, one on each side, I can't help but wonder what she thinks when she sees them. I remember the first time I saw one. That was proof what she said was true. I'm curious_

_about the boy who gave her that. Who was he, Katrina? Where did he live? Where did you live? Who were you? What did you look like?_

Kyle glanced over at Katrina as she grabbed his arm, smiling in a smug way.

"What?"

"That's classified information."

He blinked with disbelief. "What's classified?"

She didn't seem to hear him as she ran off to the bus stop.

He ran after her. "Wait! Katrina, what's classified information?! Come back!"

_I guess I'll never know._


End file.
